Kunoichi
by simplyteesh
Summary: Konoha's Kunoichi are faced with a deadly mission.


**Disclaimer: i'm just having fun in the playground that is naruto. Not mine... yet.**

**Ignore all mistakes.**

* * *

**Kunoichi  
**_A miss-teesh-black story_

To be a kunoichi means to have undeniable dedication and loyalty to your profession and your village. It means that your life is solely committed to making yourself faster and stronger, by training every day. It means that when you are not training you are on missions for your village and hokage. It also means that whatever mission you have been issued, it is to be completed to the best of your ability without hesitation.

Kunoichi especially live by these rules, to prove ourselves against the male dominated world of the ninja. Death is an ever prevalent feature in our lives.

In Konoha, my village that I have sworn to protect and serve until the day I die, there are four eighteen year old Jounin kunoichi. All four kunoichi are currently standing in hokage Tsunade sama's office.

Sakura Haruno, a medic nin with extra ordinary strength, former member of team Kakashi and in charge of the rehabilitation of Uchiha Sasuke who had returned to the village six months previous.

Ino Yakamana, infiltration and interrogation master, engaged to Nara Shikamaru.

Hinata Hyuuga, security and scout specialist, dating Konoha's number one loud mouth ninja, Naruto.

And myself. Tenten, weapons mistress of Konoha and assassin extrodinare, hopeless single.

"Ladies, you have all been pulled out of your respective tasks for an emergency mission that I am certain can only be completed by you four." Lady Tsunade began the moment we found our way into her large office.

"This mission is of high importance to the safety and well being of this village, and will be suitably classed as an S-ranked mission." She continued in an all-buissness tone.

Glancing at each other with raised eyebrows, we were all keen to hear more.

Without pausing she continued "All of your special skills and aptitudes will be required and tested to extreme levels, this mission will test you in every way." She trailed off with a grim look on her face.

"What does this mission entail Tsunade-shishou" Sakura asked, her covered fists resting on her hips.

Tsunade looked up from the wood of her desk to look each of us in the eye, "It is a seduction mission".

Hinata who was standing just behind my left shoulder visible flinched at the statement. This was not going to be an enjoyable mission.

Ino's eyes were down cast and for once she did not say anything and Sakura seemed to be having a silent conversation with Tsunade with an outraged look on her face.

After awhile the uncomfortable silence became stifling, "Why have the more mature Kunoichi not been called to complete this mission?" I voiced.

"They are already busy and most are under cover as we speak, you were the obvious choice." She spoke with authority, as if daring us to refuse the mission that none of us wished to accept.

Ino sighed loudly, "... I see" she murmured.

"Do you all accept?" Tsunade spoke loudly, catching each of our gaze.

Although we wished to, no one paused. "Hai!" we all announced with determination. The way of the Kunoichi is to never hesitate in accepting a mission, this was no exception.

One by one we each excepted a pack and a scroll of all equipment and information needed to complete the mission, then we each left.

Outside the Hokage building all was quite, Ino was not complaining about having to leave her beloved "Shika" like usual and Sakura was not crooning about Sasuke. We all just stood at the bottom of the stairs, staring at the scrolls in our hands.

Hinata was surprisingly the first to speak, "I knew that this day would come, just not so soon.." Her stutter had long since disappeared after she and Naruto had started dating.

"Seduction, even the word sounds primitive and scary" Sakura continued agreeing with Hinata.

Silence once again enveloped our small group, no one making eye contact with each other.

"We should probably go over the mission details..." I commenced, but trailed off. This was not something I was looking forward to.

We all together started to make our way towards the forest, towards the training grounds.

We arrived at the training ground that Ino and Shikamaru usually use, it has a lot of trees for shadow production and a heart with "IY 4 NS" carved into one of them.

We sat down and simultaneously began to pull out our packs and unravel our scrolls.

According to our scrolls we were to go to the land of waves and pose as young travellers staying at an inn. Two men would also be staying at the same inn, they were both highly dangerous missing nin with a unsatable desire to kill beautiful women that they come across. In the last month they had slaughtered over forty women as they past through each town. We were to become bait as well as their killers, an awfully complicated combination to be placed together.

Hinata will be on constant watch, using her Byakugan she will study the subjects and learn their routines and weak points.

Ino will engage the targets using her infiltration techniques and using Sakuras poison knock them out.

Using Sakuras strength they will be moved to a more suitable location with no escape routes, then it will be my job to take them out.

This is what the plan is supposed to turn out like, although missions never go as planned and the two men are surely going to be more intelligent then they appear in this plan.

All through out this mission we will all be wearing kimonos that hug every curve so tightly that it is amazing the seams do not burst. A split up the leg that runs all the way to the hip and a neckline that reveals more then it is safe to.

Apparently the men are attracted to beautiful naive women, our pack consisted of items that would make us come across this way. Makeup, shoes and hair ornaments, we would become walking bait.

The mission became more and more dangerous the more we read our briefing on our subjects, each incredibly talented and dangerous. The more I read the more I was certain that injury and perhaps even death would occur.

We didn't speak as we all stood up leaving one by one, each with a solemn emotion plastered on their face.

Hinata was the last to leave, looking back over my shoulder she sat there, hunched over in defeat with wide shocked eyes and a heaving chest.

I did not sleep much that night.

As arranged we would leave together as our alias's including our disguises, anything we could do to improve our chances of success.

I wriggled my way into my dress, it was green with dragons racing up the sides, twisting and turning in a dance of embroidery. I attached and fastened weapon after weapon to my body, trying my best to keep them well concealed against the skin tight fabric.

My hair no longer in identical twin buns, but cascading down my back, held out of my face with delicate ornaments that double as deadly weapons. My face painted carefully with makeup, rosy cheeks, blood red lips and charcoal eyes.

My weapons scrolls hidden in my bag along with the mission instructions, some loose items and a picture of Team Gai as Genin.

I tottered out of my apartment grimly, keeping my balance in the overly tight shoes and dress. I made my way down the deserted main street, glad that no one was going to see me this way.

As I passed Yakamana flowers, the front door slid open to reveal Ino dolled up in a similar attire, only blue.

With and smile that didn't quite reach her eyes she made her way over and we continued down the street.

"I couldn't tell Shika..." Ino breathed, breaking the eerie silence that was Konoha.

We kept walking, "Maybe it's for the best, so he won't worry you know?" I tried feebly.

Ino's eyes fell to the ground, "Yeah, maybe"

"He knows that you love him..." I said softly.

Ino stopped walking and turned to face me, "I wish that he didn't, so that when I don't come back, he will be able to move on and live his life." She choked, voicing once and for all what we had all been thinking.

This mission's success rate was low, yet the survival rate was lower. The chance of us walking away from this and coming home was so very slim.

"Tenten, I am so scared" she whispered, her blue eyes wide and watery.

I scuffed my foot before grabbed her hand and pulling her down the street again.

I closed my eyes, "So am I, Ino".

We soon arrived at the front gate, the other two were there already waiting for us. Sakura was decked out in a blazing red Kimono and Hinata in a royal purple, we all smiled at each other and hugged in hope to pass on some comfort.

Hinata looked terrified and pale, her lavender orbs glistening with unshed tears. Sakura a stony determined look, washed with a aura of disbelief.

We pulled out the map and began to figure out the best way to our destination and formation, but we didn't get very far before Hinata began to sob.

Being Kunoichi is a difficult job, we have to be strong and constantly composed, but today that could not be mustered. We were standing there plotting a way to get away from our loved ones without a hope of ever returning. And we couldn't even say goodbye.

"Hinata" Sakura started with a stern voice that neither Ino or I could assemble, "Naruto will understand, he will. We have to do this, its for our village"

Just as Sakura had finished this sentence however an all too familiar voice echoed around the gates surrounding walls.

"What do you mean?"

Standing behind us, with kunai in hand were a mass of Ninja that we had grown up together. And standing at the front was none other than Naruto.

We all swallowed audibly, our mouths hanging open in horror and shock that we had been caught.

Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Lee all stood amoungst them. However what made us squirm with discomfort and guilt was the sight of Shikamaru, Sasuke, Naruto and the Hyuuga prodigy himself Neji.

It was a well known fact amongst us Kunoichi that I had been infatuated with Neji since I was fourteen, yet chose to keep it quite and under the radar. We both lived high danger lives and I did not wish for the pain and anguish that would come if we were to get involved. Besides, he was the Hyuuga heir and prodigy, he would never accept me.

At the sight of Naruto, Hinata started to sob even harder and she fell to her knees. Incessant muttering began, "I'm s-sorry N-Naruto, I'm s-so very s-sorry" her stuttering returning in her angst.

Naruto ran to her and threw his muscular arms around her shaking body, kissing her forehead in affection and an attempt to calm her down.

Shikamaru took a step forward, and in doing so made Ino flinch, "We heard that there were four strange and mysterious looking women at the gates. They looked dangerous so we came down here to investigate." He said with more passion then normal, he quirked an eyebrow "Imagine our surprise."

The four other boys, seeing that there was no danger and that they were not needed or wanted, left wordlessly.

Ino was now shaking, "...Sh-Shikamaru-kun"

Sakura stepped in front of Ino, whether she was trying to protect Ino or keep her there, unknown.

"We are leaving for a mission; that is all" she stated in the same determined and harsh voice.

A voice cut in abruptly "Then why are Hinata and Ino crying?" Sasuke in all his stoic glory had locked eyes with Sakura, her resolve deteriorating under his eyes.

All that could be heard was Hinatas sobbing and murmuring, Ino's heavy breathing and Naruto trying in vain to calm Hinata down.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, it was best that we did not tell them what we were leaving to do, but we had been clearly caught and it would only cause problems to lie. Honesty was the answer.

Releasing my breath and looking directly up towards the three boys before me, I forced my face to appear emotionless before I began.

"Lady Tsunade yesterday issued us an S-ranked seduction mission in the land of waves, the mission has little to no survival rate." As I finished I immediately looked down, not wanting to see the hurt, torment or distress on their faces.

Neji of course would be devastated that he could not protect his cousin like he promised his father; surely he would not care that he would never see me again.

This time everything was silent, Hinata and Ino had stopped crying.

"...What!?" Naruto whispered.

I swallowed, "There is a slim chance that we will return from our mission" the words sounding hollow in my head.

Before I could help myself, a single stray tear escaped and made its way down my painted cheek. I let it run, not caring that it was creating a smudge.

And then for the first time since they had caught us, Neji spoke.

"No!" he almost shouted. "No," he said softer, repeating the initial word.

I looked up, to see his eyes clasped firmly on my face. Shocked I looked away before he began again.

"I refuse to let you go, I refuse to let you die!" he raised his voice once more, speaking in my direction.

I suddenly felt angry, why after all this time was he taking notice of me? Why now, when all I wanted from him was nonchalance.

"That is not your decision to make," I countered, throwing my chin upwards in defiance, "we have accepted this mission and for Konohakures sake we must perform it"

His silver orbs flashed dangerously as he took three steps towards me, shortening the space between us gradually.

"Konohakure? Did you not say this mission was in Wave? What obligation do you have to it other than your pride?" He spat, his angular pale face flushed with annoyance.

My anger spiked, everyone else forgotten other than the infuriating man before me, "My pride has nothing to do with this!" I screeched "A mission was issued by the hokage and it is my duty as a Kunoichi to accept."

"What about your duty to your friends, your teammates, your village?" he sighed and closed his eyes, "Are you just going to leave them without a goodbye?" he whispered.

I swallowed, he was so close now I could feel his body heat radiating from him "That was the plan..."

He opened his eyes again, they were soft and calm almost pleading, "I can't lose you..." he whispered so softly that I barely caught it.

"Neji, how can you lose something you never fought for?" I said before I could stop myself.

He sucked in a breath through his teeth, "Well this is me fighting now".

My blood red lips parted, his words sinking in.

He reached out his bandaged hands and clasped each of my elbows and drawing me to him. Our bodies pressing against one another, I lay my forehead onto his chest directly above his heart.

It was pounding furiously, his fear and unrest clear to me now. I pulled my head up to look upwards towards his concerned face.

I was so torn, my duty to completing the mission and keeping my pledge as a kunoichi or choosing to live my life with the man I had loved since I was fourteen.

Sighing I made my decision, "What do you propose that we do?"

Neji smiled at me, something he only did when he was truly pleased.

"Because I am ANBU captain, I will notify Tsunade that I have deemed it safer and more of a priority to Konoha to pass the mission onwards to Wave, where the mission should have orgininaly been assigned. You will still have your Kunoichi pride and you duty to the mission will be fulfilled."

Sakura broke us out of our little world when she placed an input into our conversation that had unknowingly been observed. "You do not think that we have not thought of way to get out of this mission? It is air tight, there is no way Tsunade will let us out of it"

Shikamaru smirked as he pulled Ino closer against him, "Tsunade is lazy, if four of Konoha's elite prodigies complain and challenge her to withdraw the mission, she will deem it too much of a fuss and discard the mission."

Naruto, now with a large cheesy grin sudden launched himself and poor Hinata off the ground and started sprinting towards the hokage building screaming "Datebayo!"

Later after a short argument with Tsunade including a lot of suggestive threats and raised voices, the mission was called off and re-assigned to Wave.

Shikamaru and Ino left immediately, in a fluster of "I love you" soon followed by Naruto and Hinata who both had calmed down.

Walking out of the office, Sasuke while carrying Sakuras bag for her leant down and whispered something in her ear. This caused Sakura to go bright red and tug consciously at the hem of the dress while trying to make her bust less visible.

They both soon wandered off towards the Uchiha compound with Sasuke saying like "you're never getting out of my sight again".

Neji and I continued down the path, not particularly heading anywhere. It was now about 7:00am in the morning and the sun was now fully raised, and people were beginning to emerge from their houses and scrutinising my outfit.

I never felt so grateful to be in Konoha, I had never felt so lucky to see the familiar faces and stores. To think that I would never have returned to this amazing village it made me extremely sad.

I had Neji to thank for it, Neji saved my life but not in the conventional way. I was so set on fulfilling my duty as a Kunoichi that I had forgotten what is truly important in life.

I stopped walking and turned to face an emotionless Neji, I smiled at his calm exterior now knowing that his heart did race when he was nervous and that he was indeed human.

"N-Neji" I started slowly, "I...thankyou." I said in the most sincere way that I knew how, with a smile.

Neji raised an eyebrow as he looked down at me with his glowing orbs, "No Tenten, thank**you** for not leaving. Thankyou for staying with me." He said with intense seriousness.

Slightly intimidated by his intensity, "At least you won, you didn't lose me" I said jokingly referring to our earlier conversation, a silly grin on my face.

My grin was suddenly replaced by shock and a gasp as he pulled my forward into his chest and locking me there with his strong arms. He bent he head down and kissed my hair, before moving to my ear to murmur.

"I haven't won or lost yet Tenten, I'm still fighting".

And with that he hooked his hands under my thighs and pulled me up so my legs wrapped around his waist, and then he swiftly place his lips firmly against mine in a mind blowing kiss.

Pulling away minutes later, after drawing a crowd he placed me on my shaken legs and sent me a smirk before stating, "And I don't plan on losing Tenten". With that he placed one my kiss on my hair before steering us towards my apartment, safely tucked in his arms.

To be a kunoichi means to have undeniable dedication and loyalty to your profession and your village. It means that your life is solely committed to making yourself faster and stronger, by training every day. However, it also means that family, friends and teammates are your number one priority. Pride always comes second to love.

* * *

**Hey!**

**please excuse all mistakes, not beta'd.  
just something for fun, a little more solemn then usual, no crack *shockhorror*. im a little iffy on it, not too sure if its good or not. dont think its my best. tell me what you think!**

**A naruto boy of your choice for all reviewers!  
(=**


End file.
